Making a Friend!
by Lord Sykox Charr
Summary: Two lonely and insecure persons become friends. Dark!Harry and Auror!Tonks
1. Chapter 1

**Making a Friend!**

 **Lord Sykox Charr...**

Dedicated to my once someone who was my Friend in memory of echos of our friendship.

* * *

Finally Harry found a friend! He couldn't believe it himself.

So long had he gotten adjusted to life devoid of them that this new addition messed up up his life quite spectacularly. After the failed attempts in his earliest childhood, he had given up. Slowly as the time passed away, and he fell in the comfortable routine and this shaped him and made him what he became today.

During later years none dared to approach him and he didn't made any overtures, perhaps he didn't knew how to or maybe he just didn't care. His one disastrous attempt shook his self-confidence quite literally, so he never tried ever again and blissfully grew up without them..

He did grew jealous when he saw other people enjoying with their friends but being in control, he crushed those emotions quite viciously. Being living shielded he didn't had much chances and those trying times of teens where one nudge could have changed his time quite literally. He was loner throughout the Hogwarts.

There were two who dared to approach him, one had malice in his heart, and Draco Malfoy and other had greed in his heart, Weasel. Both were rebuffed violently and were made examples. Officially nobody knew what happened with solid alibis and implacable witnesses but school knew better. School had shook with their cries of mercy and pure unadulterated terror. If it meant anything both were changed. Their haunted looks and sudden winces and nerve jerking reactions were anything to go by... Hogwarts learned to leave him alone, which suited him just fine.—

He recklessly threw himself into dark arts... Unforgivables became a second nature to him.

Ever since Sixth Year started, though the Wizarding public was blissfully unaware, Wizarding authorities were quite concerned. Not a single night passed without killings. No human or wizard was even touched but none others were spared. It started with werewolves, then vampires, then goblins then any dangerous creature that could fight back. Centures, Acromentulas, Trolls, Hyprogriffs, Merpeoples, Threserals, Unicorns, Dragons. Daily Prophet was not interested in death of these things so they all went unreported and authorities were quite thankful for that. They were already at their wits end. No measure they took helped.

Once proud vampires came begging to them to save their lives and threw themselves under Ministry's Protection but Ministry couldn't even protect them. They were all protected in a unplottable secure safe house with cordon of experienced Hit Wizards and Aurors guarding them... In spite all these they were massacred.

Surprisingly none of the wizards were killed but they weren't even stunned. A soft reducto from close quarter direct to head and it would be surprising if the poor aurors would even remember anything. Signs on the walls showed that one or two hit wizards tired to fight... their fate was much worse... they were alive and unharmed but violently oblivated. Any single grain or iota of knowledge they possessed was violently wiped away. They had become new born babies who can only cry when hungry... they forgot everything even the ability to speak. But who were they to complain. They were alive...

Same couldn't be said about the Vampires. The look of terror left on the corpse of vampire leader Barahir made even the most battle hardened Auror throw up. Simply nothing was left behind except area reeking of extreme dark magic and unimaginable wanton destruction left behind...

We have no idea what all this had to do with Harry... but coincidentally Harry was absent each night in Hogwarts though no one knew of this. Hogwarts Night life learned important lesson when Peeves was violently exorcised and Sir Codgen found that being inside a painting did not protect you from dark magic. Both ghosts and paintings learned that informing Headmaster everything was not in their best interest, after all Headmaster did not protect you personally. So important things always went unmentioned...

—

All that is fine, but what has it got to do with Harry finding a friend? By the Way who was this mystery friend?

Harry swore remembering the day he made a friend.

An crying Auror? Harry was intrigued. She was all alone in the middle of Knockturn Alley past midnight. And she had not noticed him even though he was obvious and made no attempts at stealth. He had to test her. He looked around but there was no he could use except a hag. Till today he had never killed a Hag, they were left alone as they were even beneath his contempt, but today it would do nicely.

A vicious purple curse left his wand and Hag was violently split in two and harry kept looking at the Auror, but she didn't even look up. Harry was baffled, so abandoning all pretence he curiously approached her. He stood in front of her and after a few seconds she looked up with puffy red eyes. She didn't raise wand to fight or even looked frightened. She simply said...

"Kill me, at least my Mother will know that I died doing something I liked".

"Wha-What?" Harry was caught off guard.

He gawked at her idiotically and then did most surprising thing.. He put away his wand and sat down beside her staring far away in the space... For some time both sat like that aware of each other's presence but too lost in their own world to do anything. Finally Harry spoke

"I never had a Mum".

Girl looked at him sharply anger etching over face. "I'd call u lucky, Bitch. at least you don't have too.." Then she stopped realizing that she was talking to a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" She asked guardedly after a few minutes of silence.

"Harry."

She laughed, "Just plain old Harry? No elaborate fancy egoistical long names?"

He laughed too... "Well I did thought of a lord worthy name, but finally I didn't care so I'm just Harry"

This broke the ice between them and they both became light hearted.

He whined "But we are unequal, you know my name but I don't know yours..."

"Tonks"

"Just Tonks?"

"Yes" She replied quite forcefully.

"Aha..." He mused... "Black!"

"What?" Tonks looked at him incredulously and in confusion.

"The only Tonks I know is Andromeda Tonks nee Black and I remember reading your name on the tapestry tree but i don't honestly remember it. You are her daughter aren't you?"

Perhaps this was the longest conversation harry must have spoken to a living person in very long time.

"You are black?" She accused.

"No! I am not" He shook his head.

"Then you can't read the Tapestry..."

With magic you can do anything... all a person has too do is strip down the magic that prevents a non black to see it. Besides nothing is impossible with magic, you can even brake fedalius" He said smugly.

"What?" She stammered looking at him with wide saucer eyes.

"Oh I found the Black Manor, broke the fedalius around it and defeated the so called legendary defences of Blacks and Destroyed it."

"Destroyed?" she echoed.

"Well I stripped anything of value and then cast a Fiendfyre and concealed it under my own fedalius... by now nothing must have left.

"Good Riddance" she muttered.

He snorted, "I take they weren't your favourite folks..."

She nodded and muttered under her breath "That would be an understatement"

They both became silent for a while. They both waited for each other to speak first. Harry waited but it looked that girl was in no hurry so he spoke first...

"Any reason you are alone in this dangerous place all alone and planning suicide" He asked in light tone.

"My mother..." She muttered

"Surely you jest" He was surprised.

"No bitch, you have no idea.. She is most evil person... she hates me... she wishes to torture me... she would be glad if i died" Tonks spat angrily.

"Whoa-Whoa calm down clam down..."

She didn't calm down instead looked more miserable. Harry had no idea what must have been going on but he tried to comfort her...

"Hey look, you hate your mum... Great! No big deal! I too hate many people but thats not the reason to kill yourself is it?

She looked at him crossly... "Do you have any idea what it has to be a metamorphogus"...

"No..." Blacks he thought

She wailed suddenly... "Nobody likes me, they all think I am stupid clumsy Huppelpuff who can't even walk straight without stumbling. They all make fun of me and bully me... No one wants to be my friend... girls just feel threatened by me and all boys want is to get inside my pants and then too they want me to morph in either their crush or some stupid fucking celebrity... even my own mum hates me..."

"Whoa!" Harry was flabbergasted "Hey no one is prefect but why do u let them torture you..."

But she had already tuned him out so lost was she in self-pity and self-loathing...

Time for something drastic...

Pointing his hand towards her, wand appeared in his hand, calmly he intoned

 _"_ Crucio _"_

and lifted it in split second with no real intent behind the spell, and he got the desired effect immediately.

She jolted as if electricity had passed through her every nerve and cell.. her hair stood at their ends...

She looked at him outraged and beyond furious...

He looked at her calmly as nothing had happened.

"I'll be your friend"

"What?" She got thrown off guard and momentarily forget her anger...

He didn't reply, instead just extended his hand and waited patiently...

She looked at him as if willing him to burst out laughing and say April fool... but he didn't do that and instead waited patiently...

She hesitantly took his had shook it lightly and then vigorously more to convince herself that this was real and not a dream...

"Hi! I'm Harry, a dark wizard."

"Hi! I am Tonks, an Auror"

Such a two unlikely persons to be friends... They both laughed.

"So tell me Tonks.. Why did you became an Auror?"

"I dunno... I hated every one laughing at me, telling me i am useless and being cast aside... I tried to get their love and friendship but didn't get that so I thought people will befriend me if i became Auror... people will respect me then."

Harry asked sceptically "So did they respect you?"

"No" she said morosely "I ruined my life even more... I was a joke at Auror Academy, I struggled and lagged behind in every course and everyone laughed at me and my misfortune... Not to mention the mental torture I had to go through from my mum since it was against her wishes... Other recruits started bullying me and they were all teachers favourite so our instructors either kept mum or helped them..."

Harry's eyes were growing noticeably more and more red but he didn't say anything.

"I too never had a friend before but shall i tell you where it all went wrong?"

She nodded.

"Why do you yearn their friendship or love? They are not worthy of you. If they can't see the person behind this stupid stumbling Tonks... they don't deserve you... They are not even humans. They are bugs to be crushed... You certainly shouldn't lose any sleep over it. Think of it as it was their loss not yours and even if those shallow bigots had befriended you then all they would have caused you would be more pain... trust me bitch you are much better this way..."

She just looked at him funnily...

Both of them lost themselves in thoughts...

"Tell me about your Mother..."

"She is Hitler. She hates me...she never wishes any happiness for me... I hate her a BIG time..." Tonks went off in a rant...

Two Aurors were seen approaching from distance...

"I've Gotta Go Tonks... But I'll always be your friend and trust me we both will rock the world...

Harry disillusioned himself and cast a weak cheering charm on Tonks and silently apparated...

"Nice weather... isn't it?" Tonks asked her partners who looked at her as if she had grown another head.

~~~ Chapter 1 Over ~~~


	2. Part II: Drift

Chapter 2: Drift

Maybe it was trick of light, but Tonks did look noticeably more cheerful then her normal gloomy self.

Harry on the other hand, it was hard to tell anything about his feelings by looking at his face. Honed by his Occlumency shields and killing emotions long ago. Only time you can tell any genuine difference on his face was when he cast the Killing Curse. The raw hatred itched on his face made his curse one of the strongest ever. Arguably some people can control their facial features even while casting a killing curse like Snape, but Harry believed it was a moot point. He rarely used the killing curse at it gave instant death. He wasn't a sadist but giving a quick and painless death to enemy you hate enough to kill was not in his book.

Inside Harry was super exited having a friend, a real friend which was something that was denied to him and something that he cannot recover no matter how much he tortures Dursleys for it. Harry had only vague ideas about what friends are for. They have lots of fun together and give each gifts and be supportive of each other in trying times... Harry wanted to be bestest of best friend and did not wanted to give any reason for complain. So he decided to plan next day meticulously... First he had to find an expensive gift and then he has to plan for the fun for whole day. For first time, Harry felt stirring emotions of joy and childhood excitement which were long dead and buried. Finally Harry found the perfect gift.

"Hey Tonks, someone left this for you at the desk" said the desk Auror leeringly...

She took the packet, a rectangle gift packet along with banquet of nice colorful roses... She immediately understood from whom the gift was and tore open eagerly... A book... honestly? She was going to throw it away until she read the cover,

 _"Curse of Metamorphingi, A guide to ever-changing genes inside you!"_

She turned the page and in curved letter it was written...

 _ **A whole lot of love**_

 _ **And a little bit of care**_

 _ **Thats what I call friendship**_

 _ **with thoughts and dreams to share**_

 _ **I need not see the same**_

 _ **Nor do I need to think alike**_

 _ **Yet I dream to be together**_

 _ **Come what may...**_

 _ **Lets Be Friends Forever...**_

She scoffed and threw the book away in the dust bin...

"Tonks, today you'll duel Montague, Flint, Nott and Dwalish Jr." Her least favorite instructor announced. She knew the setup perfectly... well she have to spend time in infirmity.

She raised her wand and waited for first brutish spell to come and wasn't that surprised when two came fast... She knew that her protego was not going to hold up for both...

Instead she was surprised when a glowing blue shield erupted in front of her and absorbed the both stunners. It looked like to all others and her that she cast the shield but she knew she didn't... She was even more surprised when seemingly two curses erupted near her wand.. To all others it looked like she casted it but she knew she didn't. Red Bone Shatterer was borderline dark curse but Aurors were allowed to use it. Montague was surprised that something was cast back to him blinked stupidly when curse striked him but not Nott was faster and created a shield before him. Both were unlucky, as Curse violently broke the shield and passed through it as if it didn't existed and striked Nott full head on in ribs and caught Montague straight in pelvic... Both screamed like girl as their bone shattered like plastic. They fell on the floor pathetically crying and whimpering...

"Come on you bitches... don't you want to duel clumsy Tonks?" Tonks was surprised to hear her own voice being spoken from just near. As if she only spoke it...

Both Flint and Dwalish jumped into action and started ducking and throwing everything they had towards her... stunners.. reductos.. Blasting hexes blowing cruses all rained upon her

But Tonks did not move from her position at all... she extensively shielded her be creating myriad multicolour shields and conjuring stones to block other... and then she struck... that what it appeared to others while Tonks herself was just standing stupidly... Floor ripping confringos were thrown from her wand but they seemed to miss the targets... floor and tiles around poor Flint and Dwalish began to blown up in huge carters and they started getting huge angry magical backlash. A single direct confringo would have blown apart their body like dummy... and it then dawned to onlookers what Tonks was doing.. she was intentionally missing the targets and creating terror in them... Both began to fear for their lives and threw down their wands shouting "We forfeit..." But two curse still emerged near Tonks wand and impacted their wands breaking them into multiple pieces... suddenly those both were hoisted upside down and all their cloths were vanished leaving them only in their underwear and they were securely wrapped in chains... Tonks had not yet moved from her earlier position and yet to fire a single curse from her real wand.

"Missed me Tonks?" Came a soft invisible voice from her right side...

"Harry?" she spoke incredulously...

"The very same... now hurry unto your instructor and tell him you are tired and will take today off... we have lot to do today... meet me at the fountain"

"But..What..Why..Wher..." she started to speak hysterically but felt a stinging hex to her backside so she moved...

Moving or rather stumbling towards Robbards her instructor she announced "Sir I am tired and am taking leave for today.. see you tomorrow sir" She smirked at open mouth reaction he was gave her...

How come Harry had snuck down invisible down to their duelling room without being detected and how come Moody's magical eye didn't detect him and how awesomely he fought... she didn't know to be happy at him for saving her or be angry... she settled on being angry... let him sweat a little...

A boy she remembered perfectly from yesterday night was leaning on the fountain grinning lopsidedly at her... He extended his hands for a shake...

"Hiya Tonks..." he said"

"Hi..." she was at loss of words in anger...

"So How did you like my gift?" He asked hopefully..

It wasn't needed Harry, I could have dealed with those bastards...

"I am not talking about those filth Tonks, I am talking about the gift earlier..."

"Oh the roses were nice, thank you..."

"Roses?.. ah!... well I am glad you liked them Tonks"

"So why did you call me here Harry?"

"Oh!.. I was just wondering if you would be free today then we can go on picnic and have lots and lots of fun..."

"You were wondering if I was free today then... You You... Argh!..." Tonks made strangling sounds...

"Yes", Harry said excitedly, "I always wanted to go to the London Eye and then I have never gone to muggle circus and always wanted to visit them" Looking at her face he faltered a little and asked "After all one is supposed to enjoy with friends right? So I supposed we'll go together... I am so exited" Harry told her excitement shining in his eyes...

Tonks wondered did she make a stupid mistake by befriending with this oddball.

"How are we goooo..." Tonk started to ask... before she was simply whisked away in side along apparition to the ticket booth.

They were asked for tickets at the counter. Before Tonks can do anything ... Harry impariused the poor muggle, and made him pay from his own wallet for two tickets and get him ticket and best seats fast... threat of else if was to great for the poor muggle... who hurried and promptly gave them best compartment...

"HARRY" Tonks nearly shouted appalled "You cant throw Unforgivables like that... how dare you..."

"I can do anything I like Tonks... remember you are my friend not my mother!"

This promptly shut her up as she remembered her mother and how close she had come to...

Tonks too started enjoying herself even though being raised as pureblood she found these muggle devices little weird. As if on cue, their stomach rumbled... Before Tonks could suggest anything Harry announced grandly... I've Already booked best table for us at Alain Ducasse. Come on and Tonks was whisked away again. She had to agree that meal even beat the feast at Malfoy Manor of which she had the misfortune of attending and getting humiliated.

"Now what?"

"France is waiting for us..."

"What? Harry no you cannot apparate such long distance its dangerous.. we'll arrange International Portkey some other time."

"It would be dangerous for commoners Tonks, not us... come on"

Once again unwilling and protesting Tonks was squeezed in longest tunnel she had ever experienced. She fell on her feet on arrival. "Harry... no way... we are not doing this anymore..."

"Ok.. as you wish..." Harry relented.

"Then how the bloody are we going back?" Tonks demanded getting up.

"Oh! thats nothing... I will make us a portkey..." Harry informed her naively.

"What!? You can bloody make portkey and yet you apparated me? How dare you..." Tonks demanded angrily advancing on him.

"Whoa! Whoa... Hey Hey look I thought you'll like it..." Harry backed down...

She looked at him beyond frustrated... where the hell she got herself into...

They had great time...They went to Paris, Harry wanted to visit the Louvre, they had dinner on Eiffel tower... Harry had planned to visit the Germany. Take her to numergrad and maybe let her meet the Grienderwald... which Auror wouldn't like meeting the Dark Lord of last century. He had planned to get her a Gregrovitch wand and then visit a few old magical castles. He had even thought of squeezing in a visit to Italy if time permitted and have a very late night dinner La Pergola in Rome. However He didn't asked her in current state and they roamed mindlessly in Paris.

Finally by night, both of them were bloody exhausted and Harry tapped an rubber duck muttering portus and they both vanished straight to her mothers house. Harry stopped Tonks just before she entered her house. I have something for you. A small gift if you think taking out an beautiful friendship band.

"Tonks... I need your blood..."

"Wha..What?"

"Just little blood... this band will only work if you give me your blood willingly..."

Tonks wanted to tear her hair in frustration, bang her head against wall till it hurt and cast some blasting curses to relieve stress. Looking at Harry's innocent and expecting face.. She took great clamming breaths and said in probably cold voice... "If you are not going to tell me what nefarious dark ritual you are going to do right now... I am going to arrest you"

"Tonks! don't you trust me? I am your friend... well look this band is distress beacon of sort... If you are stuck in life threatening situation then you can pour magic into it to inform me and I can help you... you are my only friend and I don't want you to die."

"Why would I need such thing... I can handle myself in any situation..." She asked in dangerous voice...

"Come on... you were pants against lowest thugs, what will you do against Inner Circle?"

Avoiding his eyes she extended her hand and harry slashed nicking a few drops of blood.

"Wait? How do I Activate it?" Tonk asked hurriedly seeing he was about to leave...

By now Harry was totally miffed... "You'll figure it out when you are about to die... Good Night Tonks..."

Harry apparated away...

They both missed a pair of narrowed eyes observing them from top windows...

Harry thought he learned enough from titbit's Tonks dropped why she hated her mum and tried to construct up what was the older woman's problem...

Andromeda Tonks nee Black was considered a blood traitor... she had married a mudblood Ted Tonks against her parents wishes. In love She forgot that she went against something Blacks treasure most.. their honor... she ruined their honor by the scandal that was created. Tarjous Pur... The motto of Blacks said everything...

Orion Black was not someone who would sit aside when he found that he cant show his face it upper elite pureblood circles by having his line disgraced. He found the fault of mudblood who ruined his daughter by wooing her.

He went after the mudblood with full might of Blacks... Nymphadora was quite a baby then and asleep in her room when tragedy stuck them. Wards went down and wands blazing Orion blasted the door apart... poor Ted... he had no chance. Orion left his daughter and granddaughter alive as examples for his other children... It made Narcissa and Bellatrix comply quite fine... she was blasted from the tapestry tree and disowned from a Blacks... and was proclaimed blood traitor...

Poor Nymphadora Tonks grew up without her father... She was pride and joy of her mother was grew up dotingly... but in her mother she alway remained the small nymphie who would do just as mother will tell her. But this was not to happen as the Tonks reared up her own head... She demanded freedom, independence and liberty. Which Andromeda Tonks was unwilling to give... This resulted in cold hostility between mother and daughter and she stopped helping her daughter with their social problems hoping that if her daughter will remain aloof then she will come to her... Andromeda knew all of her daughters weakness and (being Black by birth and Slytherin in heart) She had no qualms exploiting them.

If Tonks greatest weakness was that she was unwilling to face the unknown... Poor girl loved her mother dearly and was with her mothers side all the time. Thus she could do nothing except fell victim to subtle manipulation. She could not jerk and sewer her relations with her mother as she though it would break apart her mothers poor heart... hence she accepted that she would rather dance to her mothers tunes. As fighting a Slytherin in mind games was not cup of an clumsy huppelpuff

Her mother tried all possible means to cow the girl... she was never given freedom and Andromeda wished to cage her.

And in depression it drove the poor girl to thoughts of suicide with believing whole world against her and her mother (or the only person dear to her) also hating her...

~~~ Chapter Two Over ~~~


End file.
